Camp Rock  A Halloween Whodunnit
by green004
Summary: It's Halloween at Camp Rock. Shane, Mitchie, and their friends enter a haunted house. Then, they start disappearing. Whodunnit? Read and find out! Smitchie/Naitlyn. Rating now up to T.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first attempt at writing a Camp Rock mystery, let alone a Halloween one. I hope you like it!

Camp Rock - A Halloween Whodunnit

Chapter 1: The Haunted House

"Oh my Gray!" Mitchie said excitedly as she and Caitlyn emerged from the kitchen.

"What?" Caitlyn said, as she followed behind her brunette friend.

"Look!" Mitchie demanded, as Caitlyn looked up and gasped.

"This…is…AWESOME!" Caitlyn couldn't begin to describe her feelings in that moment.

Everywhere they looked, camp grounds were decorated just in time for Halloween. The cabins had spider webs all over them, and tombstones were placed outside. There were warning signs against ghosts, vampires, werewolves, mummies, witches, and black cats. Bats hovered over the entrances to the stage, and signs stood tall, covered in spider webs. There was even a field full of pumpkins.

"Let's go tell the guys!" Mitchie couldn't contain herself as she started grinning uncontrollably.

Caitlyn nodded and they both ran off towards the Connect 3 cabin.

"Hey guys!" Jason said as he answered the door. "GROUP HUG!"

"Don't you think you should at least invite them in first?" Nate grumbled from his desk as Jason didn't wait for a response.

"Much better," Jason sighed happily.

"Mmpphhh," Mitchie and Caitlyn said, muffled by Jason's warm welcome.

"Hey, get off my Mitchie!" Shane scowled at his band mate.

Jason let go and looked down. "Sorry." He apologized sheepishly.

"Shane!" Mitchie protested. Then her expression softened. "That's OK, Jason," Mitchie smiled warmly at him. Shane glared before walking over to Mitchie and giving her a long, slow kiss.

"Yeah, no worries," Caitlyn grinned, going over to Nate. Nate pushed aside the music he was working on as Caitlyn sat in his lap.

"Your Mitchie?" Mitchie teased, as Shane stiffened, not sure what to expect.

"Uh, I mean…" Shane fumbled for an answer, as Mitchie broke out in a smile. "What I meant to say was my…"

"Mitchie." Mitchie finished, before locking her lips onto his.

"Eww, eww, EWW!" Jason covered his eyes and walked around, banging into things and knocking them over. "Ow, ow, OW!"

"So, what brings you here?" Shane asked, after rolling his eyes at Jason.

"Have you seen the camp?" Mitchie began, only to be cut off by Caitlyn.

"It's AWESOME!" Caitlyn practically shouted. "The decorations, the special effects…" Her eyes glittered with joy as she talked of the pretty décor.

"We know," Nate interrupted. "We helped set it up." He confessed.

"And you didn't tell us?" Caitlyn smacked Nate playfully, as he pretended to be hurt.

"Surprise!" Shane said feebly as Mitchie pretended to glare at him.

"So are we having a party?" Jason asked, confused.

"Don't you remember?" Nate asked, incredulous. "You were there when Brown went over everything." He sighed, clearly annoyed at his brother's lack of attention.

"I was?" Jason looked confused. "Oh yeah, I saw the owl outside, and it turned its head around. That was wicked!"

"As Nate was saying," Shane stopped Jason's rant. "We're having a Halloween themed night tonight. You know, where everyone goes around and gets candy, listens to Halloween stories, music, and…"

"Even me?" Jason piped up, happily.

"No, not you," Shane said, as Jason looked disappointed.

"I wanna go!" Jason said, about to cry.

"I think what Shane meant to say was that you can go, but you can't have candy," Nate tried to explain.

"Why not?" Jason demanded. "I WANT CANDY! Candy bars, caramel apples, candy corn!"

"No, no candy. Or sugar," Shane insisted. "You remember what happened last year." He warned.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked curiously, raising a brow, as her eyes connected with Caitlyn's.

"Let's just say Jason doesn't do well on a sugar high," Nate said, as Jason looked upset.

"We'll see about that," Jason crossed his arms and frowned.

_Later that evening…_

"Ooh, there's a haunted house!" Caitlyn pointed as she led the group across the campground. "Let's go in and have a look!"

"No way!" Jason said. "I'm not going in, and you can't make me."

"Uh, me either," Mitchie said, looking a little worried. She hated scary things, and going into a haunted house was one of them.

"I'll protect you," Shane said, trying to impress Mitchie.

"Yeah, when you're not screaming like a little girl," Nate laughed as Shane smacked him. "You even hit like one too."

"Speak for yourself!" Shane said, trying to save his image. The girls laughed. Then Mitchie had an idea.

"C'mon, Jason. I'll go in with you if you want," Mitchie offered, as Caitlyn agreed.

"Me too, Jason," Caitlyn added, waiting for Nate to jump in also. When he didn't, Caitlyn smacked him.

"Yeah, me too, bro," Nate conceded. "There's safety in numbers." He rubbed at his now red arm.

"Fine, but if anything happens…" Jason looked worried, relying on his friends for support.

"Nothing will happen, I promise. Right, Shane?" Mitchie looked pointedly at her boyfriend, who glanced back at her. "I said, right, Shane?"

"Uh, yeah. Right. OK," Shane mumbled. Whipped.

"See? We're all in this together. You don't have to face it alone. It'll be fun," Caitlyn tried to assure him.

"If you say so," Jason said, still sounding more than a little petrified.

"C'mon, let's go," Nate said, pulling Caitlyn with him. Shane pushed Jason to follow them, and then followed with Mitchie by his side.

"See, it's not so bad…" Caitlyn said, as they entered the house.

The first room looked like your typical living room. There was a couch, with wax people sitting on it, and children playing on the rug with the dog. There was also a serving area, where people could get something to drink, and a mirror, which reflected an endless hallway. Eerie music was played on an antique phonograph.

"Yeah, just creepy," Jason shuddered. "Just look at them."

"Yeah," Nate said, getting a good look around. "Wax figures scare me too. Especially realistic looking ones like these."

Caitlyn whacked him on the arm, and Nate glared at her. "What was that for? I was just…"

Suddenly, the music and lights went out.

"AHHHH!" Everyone screamed in the dark, and began moving around, trying to find their way out.

"AHHHH!" Jason shrieked, panicking. "Get me out of here!"

Then, an evil laugh came out of the air. "MWA HA HA HA HA!"

"AHHHH!" Jason screamed, terrified, trying to get away from the sound and out of the house. "Get me out, get me out, GET ME OUTTA HERE!" He ran, crashed into something, fell down, then scrambled to his feet and kept colliding with something.

"I don't like this," Mitchie said, more than a little scared now as her voice wavered. "Shane, where are you?" She stuck out her hands and waved them around, but felt nothing.

"Mitchie?" Shane said. "Are you here?"

"Caity?" Nate called out. "Babe, where are you?"

"Nate?" Caitlyn said. "Where are you?" She waited for an answer, but got none. "Nate, this isn't funny. I bet you're right over…" She walked over and grabbed something. "Here…"

Suddenly, the lights came on.

"AHHHH!" Caitlyn screamed as she saw herself face to face with a skeleton.

"Caitlyn!" Nate gasped, trying to get to her. "Caitlyn, where are you? Hold on, I'm coming!" He saw doors on every side of the room that he was in. He tried to open one, but it was locked. "There has to be a way out of here," Nate mumbled, as he tried the next one. Thinking aloud, he murmured, "Caitlyn, please be OK…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie called out as she found herself in an unfamiliar room all alone. "Shane? Guys?" She was beginning to get the feeling that something was wrong. She noticed there was more than one exit, and fumbled with the knobs. After a little while, Mitchie managed to swing one open. "I got it!" Mitchie said triumphantly as the door led to the main room, the one she was in at the beginning.

"Guys?" Jason gulped, trying to sound brave. "Where'd you go?" He paused, then tried again. "Guys? Come on, this isn't funny. If you're there, please answer. Hello? Is anyone there?" He looked dejected, as the walls around him seemed to be closing in around him. "HELP!" Jason cried, looking around and panicking. He sure hoped this wasn't another prank.

Shane smirked as he looked around the room. "C'mon, guys, I know you're around here somewhere. Come out, come out, wherever you are…" He moved around the room, looking for a clue that would help him escape. But the walls all looked the same. _**There has to be a secret passage or at least a way out,**_ Shane thought to himself. He began touching everything he could see, turning some things, and tapping on others. "Aha!" Shane said, as one wall flipped around to reveal…

AN: Ooh…will they ever find Caitlyn? Or each other? What happens next? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know, I'm horrible at updating. I was originally going to post this over the weekend, but things came up, and I didn't have enough time to finalize it. Hope you like it!

Special ANs: Thanks to my reviewers for, uh, reviewing ;-).

NverSayNver – Thanks for the compliment! I love your writing too!

ZoeSummerStarr – I know Halloween's officially over, but I really wanted to do this chapter justice. Hope I don't disappoint.

CrazyKitCat – I'm afraid of scary things like haunted houses, just like Jason. Actually, I think between Jason and me, I'd be the one who'd be more afraid. But maybe this story (or at least the future chapters) will help…? By the way, thanks for the tip . I think I just might use some tips from that.

Marbear691984 – Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter too.

Camp Rock - A Halloween Whodunnit

Chapter 2: The Search is On

"Huh?" Shane looked puzzled, as he discovered what looked like a small recording studio. "Hmm…I wonder if there's a clue around here somewhere..." He brushed aside the cobwebs and looked more closely at the equipment. "Or if this stuff still works." He flipped the switches on and off. Suddenly, the air was filled with the same spooky laughter.

"Make it stop, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!" Jason howled with terror, hearing the evil laugh. "HELP!" He ran around like a crazed rhinoceros, crashing into the walls, and managed to knock one over. "Whoa!" Jason tried to stop in time, before he crashed into Mitchie. They fell down, Jason on top.

"Mitchie?" Jason's eyes widened, as Mitchie looked surprised, then relieved.

"Hi, Jase," Mitchie smiled, still a little dazed from literally running into Jason.

"GROUP HUG!" Jason said excitedly.

"Wait!" Mitchie commanded, as Jason looked hurt. "Look, Jase, I'm really glad to see you, but could you please…get off me?" Mitchie bit back a grin.

"Oops," Jason said, standing up. "Sorry…" He looked genuinely apologetic as he offered her a hand up.

Mitchie smiled gratefully at him. "That's OK, Jason. Are you OK?" She tried to change the subject.

"I'm scared," Jason blurted out, completely forgetting about the hug. "But I'm happy you're here with me."

"Me too," Mitchie smiled. "C'mon, let's find the others."

"Yeah," Jason said, hoping they wouldn't find anything else that would hurt them.

Mitchie put an arm around Jason, and they went off to search for their friends.

_Meanwhile…_

"Caity," Nate was frantic, trying to find his girlfriend. "You've got to be around here somewhere. Where are you?" He tried the next doorknob. "Finally!" Nate breathed as the knob gave way. "Shane?"

"Dude, you have to check this out!" Shane said, hitting the switch. The same evil laughter filled the air once again.

"There's got to be a clue as to who set this up," Nate looked thoughtful as Shane mimicked the laughter. "Shane, shut up. Let me think." Nate looked at the equipment closely, walking around the area. A few moments later, he snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

"What?" Shane stopped, as Nate threw him one of his looks.

"Look, there are some initials on here. See? W. C. Who do we know with those initials?" Nate prompted.

"How should I know? You're the one with the brains," Shane said, irritated.

"And finally you admit it," Nate smirked as Shane looked puzzled, then livid.

"Hey!" Shane said hotly, as Nate laughed. "So, who's W. C.?"

"Doesn't matter. At least, not for now," Nate said. "C'mon…let's keep looking."

"Fine by me," Shane said. He followed Nate for a few moments, and was about to grab Nate from behind to scare him. Suddenly, a hand clamped over his mouth. Shane struggled, trying to free himself, but the figure only tightened its grip on him and dragged him away. Nate didn't notice, too busy looking for some clue that would lead them to Caitlyn.

Meanwhile…

Caitlyn blushed, embarrassed that she'd screamed upon seeing a skeleton. Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth from behind.

Instantly, Caitlyn elbowed her attacker in the stomach.

"Ow!" A masked figure doubled over in pain.

"Take that!" Caitlyn whirled around and let her attacker have it. The figure crumpled to the floor, then disappeared.

"What…?" Caitlyn couldn't believe her eyes. "Where'd you go?"

"I'm right here," The figure appeared in front of her, twice as menacing before. "And this time, I've brought a friend."

"Shane?" Caitlyn said. But Shane lay there, unconscious.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes. "Where's Nate? And everyone? Who are you, and why did you capture us?"

But the figure only laughed its evil laugh, not bothering to remove its hood.

AN: So, what'd you think? And who do you think W. C. is? Let me know in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know, I suck at updating. I was going to post a chapter, but decided to take it in another direction (let's just say I was inspired by someone I know - she's even more evil than...well, you'll just have to find out ;-). ).

Special ANs: OMG, you guys are AWESOME! ;-). You are the best! I don't think I've ever had so many people review/alert/favorite this story. Please keep it up!

CrazyKitCat – Thanks for the site. I think it's a little (and by that I mean A LOT) too scary for me. But it did give me some ideas on what should happen in the next few chapters… .

NverSayNver – Hmm, it could be Walter Crocker. Or maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see ;-).

CCSmile – Maybe it's the Wet Crows. Or maybe it's Walter Crocker. Or maybe…it's not even a person, and there's another W.C. altogether. Like I said to the reviewer above, you'll just have to wait and see ;-).

ZoeSummerStarr – Just wait, there's more ;-).

Marbear691984 – Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter too.

Credit goes to Harry Potter (the song was sung in one of the movies…I don't remember which one), and William Shakespeare (who came up with the original poem, found in the play Macbeth, sometime between 1603 and 1607).

Camp Rock - A Halloween Whodunnit

Chapter 3: The Visitor

"Stop laughing like that!" Shane looked more than a little spooked, and tried to cover it up with annoyance.

"How's this?" The figure continued to rasp in a deep voice. Then it screamed, long and loud.

"AHHHH!" Shane and Caitlyn covered their ears and screamed too.

"I like the evil laugh better," Caitlyn admitted.

"Same here," Shane said, then looked straight into the figure's hood, trying to look for any clue that would give him or her away. "What do you want with us?" He tried not to look behind the figure, as Caitlyn moved behind and tried to lower the hood.

Caitlyn gasped as the figure's frail, bony hand suddenly snatched hers in a powerful grip.

"So, you two want to know who I am?" The figure said, as Shane and Caitlyn looked uncertainly at one another and gulped.

Shane stiffened, then tried to straighten his back so that he would appear less fearful. "Yes, we do."

Caitlyn echoed Shane's words with a nod.

"Very well," The figure said, slowly reaching up and removing the hood. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

"You're…a…" Shane pointed and was struck speechless.

"WITCH!" Caitlyn finished.

"Why yes. Yes, I am," The witch said. She had long black hair, a green face with a few hairy warts on them.

"Are you a good witch…or evil?" Shane finally found his voice.

The witch cackled evilly and said, "My dears, there's only two kinds. Evil, and me!" She rubbed her hands together and cackled again.

"Let's make a run for it," Caitlyn tried to whisper to Shane.

"Run? I think not," the witch grabbed them both and quickly pulled out a wand from under her robe.

Double, double, toil and trouble.  
>Fire burn and cauldron bubble.<br>Double, double, toil and trouble.  
>Something wicked this way comes!<p>

Eye of newt and toe of frog,  
>wool of bat and tongue of dog,<br>Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,  
>lizard's leg and owlet's wing.<p>

Double, double, toil and trouble.  
>Fire burn and cauldron bubble.<br>Double, double, toil and trouble.  
>Something wicked this way comes!<p>

In the cauldron boil and bake,  
>fillet of a fenny snake,<br>scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,  
>witches mummy, maw and gulf.<p>

Double, double, toil and trouble.  
>Fire burn and cauldron bubble.<br>Double, double, toil and trouble.  
>Fire burn and cauldron bubble.<br>Double, double, toil and trouble.  
>Fire burn and cauldron bubble.<br>Something wicked this way comes!

"What's wicked? What's coming?" Shane demanded.

"Follow me, and you'll see," The witch cackled again.

"Stop cackling!" Caitlyn groaned, not wanting to find out what would happen to them.

The witch ignored them, continued to cackle, and led them down a winding hallway and through a door.

"Hey, where are we going?" Shane wondered aloud.

"Yeah, what stupid here said," Caitlyn smirked as Shane looked angry.

"If I'm stupid, you're uglier than…" Shane motioned with his head over at the witch, who was still leading them toward a giant hedge.

"Where are you taking us?" Caitlyn said. She hated being in strange places, especially without Nate, at night, and with Shane of all people, not to mention a witch.

"Patience, my dears," The witch called back to them. "You'll figure it out."

A few more moments passed before the witch stopped and turned to look at them.

"Both of you have to go through this maze, and you'll each find something precious to you when you reach the middle. Careful though, there are plenty of twists and turns. Not to mention plenty of surprises along the way." The witch cackled again.

"ENOUGH WITH THE CACKLING!" Shane yelled, frustrated.

But the witch only smiled.

"Has…has anyone ever gotten lost?" Caitlyn said, also wondering if people died in there, trying to find their way out.

"Only time will tell," The witch grinned. "And the time for talking is over." She whirled her wand again, muttering an incantation.

"What?" Shane said, just before the witch disappeared.

"C'mon," Caitlyn mumbled. The faster she finished the maze, the sooner she could get as far away from Shane as she could, and be back in Nate's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know, it's been forever since I last updated. I'm really upset that I couldn't update, and that's because I came down with a bad cold (which I STILL have). And I was supposed to make a dish for Thanksgiving tomorrow (my parents insisted), but now I can't even go (even though it's at my house, and I'll be stuck in my room all day), since I'd get everyone sick just by breathing on them. Not that I can breathe without coughing up a storm. I hate being sick…it makes me miserable and cranky.

Anyway, just ignore my ranting...being sick makes you really cranky. At least it does to me.

Special ANs: Thanks to everyone who's read this, alerted this, or favorited this story. You guys are the BEST!

NverSayNver – I love the Harry Potter series too! Even more than Twilight (can you believe that I haven't seen any of the movies OR read any of the books? I did see the trailers, but I guess I'm just not a fan of Twilight at all).

Marbear691984 – Sorry for the delay…I should have more time to write soon (hopefully), so that would mean faster updates ;-).

CrazyKitCat – Just wait, there's more ;-).

CCSmile – Me too. And I'm writing it :-).

Credit goes to Big Bird, Sesame Street, and whoever else I need to credit for the song lyrics in this chapter.

Oh yeah, one more Special AN. Hope you all have a safe and Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! And if you're sick (like me), hope you feel better soon :-).

Camp Rock - A Halloween Whodunnit

Chapter 4: The Clue

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jason was in full panic mode now that he'd heard someone screaming.

"Jase, it's OK. We'll find a way out. Trust me." Mitchie tried to keep herself calm, trying to believe what she'd just said.

"What if…?" Jason couldn't bring himself to say it.

"We will. Don't worry," Mitchie said, trying to sound encouraging.

"But what if we don't make it?" Jason said.

"Jason," Mitchie looked deeply into Jason's eyes. "If we don't find our way out, Shane, Caitlyn, and Nate will find us. Don't worry, OK?"

"OK," Jason said, trying to sound as sure as Mitchie did.

"Would it help if I sang a song?" Mitchie asked.

"A bird song?" Jason said.

"A Big Bird song," Mitchie grinned widely.

Jason looked excited. "Which one?" he asked breathlessly.

"It's called 'A Really Good Feeling,' " Mitchie said as Jason nodded.

"Ooh, I know that one!" Jason said happily. "Wait, how do YOU know that song?"

"Let's just say I babysat this little girl," Mitchie said, shuddering at the memory.

"Ooh, does she love Big Bird?" Jason said, wondering if there was another Big Bird fan out there who loved Big Bird as much as he did.

"Um," Mitchie said quickly, trying to think of something that would distract him. "Do you want to sing it with me?" Mitchie offered. "The song, I mean?"

"Sure!" Jason said. Mitchie smiled, as they sang together.

When you want to hug somebody  
>Because they make you feel good<br>When you find that somebody  
>Lifts you up and makes you feel good<br>When you really mean "I'm sorry"  
>When you hurt somebody's feelings<br>Then you know that love's a feeling  
>That's a really good feeling to have<p>

Love is what you feel  
>When you feel you want to sing<br>Love is what you feel  
>About your most favorite thing<br>Love is a feeling  
>Everybody likes to feel<br>Yes love is a very good feeling to have

When you want to touch somebody  
>Because they make you feel good<br>When you feel pride in somebody  
>Cheers you up and makes you feel good<br>One thing will make you happy  
>And you want to share the feeling<br>Then you know that it's a feeling  
>That's a really good feeling to have<p>

Love is what you feel  
>When you feel you want to sing<br>Love is what you feel  
>About your most favorite thing<br>Love is a feeling  
>Everybody likes to feel<br>Yes love is a really good feeling to have  
>Yes love is a really good feeling to have<br>A really good feeling to have!

Love is what you feel  
>When you feel you sing<br>Love is what you feel  
>About your most favorite thing<br>Love is a feeling  
>Everybody likes to feel<br>Yes love is a really good feeling to have

Love is what you feel  
>When you feel you want to sing<br>Love is what you feel  
>About your most favorite thing<br>Love is a feeling  
>Everybody likes to feel<br>Yes love is a really good feeling to have...  
>Yes love...is a really good feeling to...<br>A really good feeling to...  
>A really good feeling to...<br>A really good feeling to have!

"Thanks, Mitchie," Jason smiled as soon as they finished. "I feel better now."

"That's great!" Mitchie couldn't be happier.

"Yeah, that's one of my favorite songs," Jason continued. "Whenever I hear that, I want to fly."

"Jason, I don't think that'd be a good idea," Mitchie said slowly. But Jason had already climbed on a doorknob nearby, and tried to wave his arms around. He crashed through the door, and into a small room.

"Ow," Jason mumbled, crumpled up in a heap. He got up slowly, rubbing his arm. "Whoa…what is this place?" Jason said, looking intrigued by all the machines.

"I don't know, but it looks like someone left something here for us to find," Mitchie said, as she spotted a crumpled piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Jason wondered.

"I'm not sure," Mitchie said. She looked at the paper, which had words scribbled out on them.

"Are these lyrics?" Jason's eyes widened. "Whoever wrote this must be awesome!" Then he looked at it more closely. "Wait, this isn't a song. At least not that we've performed."

"Hmm, you're right. Listen," Mitchie said after looking at it again. "Lost where is Shane next to going is next to about to find I love Caitlyn to find you are next and birds love Jason. Lost all hope…I'm and you're nothing at all I'm not OK."

"Huh?" Jason looked confused. "That doesn't make any sense. Does it?"

"Not completely," Mitchie said. "This has to mean something. It must be a code, but I can't figure it out."

"Me either…" Jason looked puzzled. "Maybe if we take every other word? Then it'd read, 'Lost is next going…' That doesn't make any sense…" Jason tried again… " 'where Shane to is to…' "I don't get it…"

"Me either," Mitchie said, wondering if she'd missed something. Then she gasped, her eyes widening. "Jase, someone's going to kill whoever wrote this!"

"What?" Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Where does it say that?"

"Here!" Mitchie pointed. "…you are next…Lost all hope…I'm not OK…? Jason, we have to save whoever wrote this!" Mitchie thought some more. "And this has to be Nate's writing. See?" She pointed at the words 'Shane' and 'Caitlyn'. He's the only one who knows the two of them are in this house…besides us, I mean." Mitchie looked closer. "Aww, and he said he loves Caitlyn. Nate was so writing this. This is soooo cute!"

"Uh, OK…" Jason muttered, wondering how to change the subject. "Let's go find them then."

"Yeah," Mitchie said, still dazed by the events. She hoped her friends were still OK, and that they'd know where to begin looking.


End file.
